Percy's Sister
by Mieko Kazuko
Summary: Ibunya pernah berkata jika Percy punya kakak perempuan. Namun, mengapa Percy belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Percy mengira demigod baru itu adalah kakak perempuannya. Sayangnya, dialek Inggris yang kental milik demigod baru itu segera melenyapkan dugaan Percy. Mana mungkin kakaknya seorang british? Pertandingan rebut bendera melawan pemburu Artemis merubah segalanya.


**Hai semuanya! **Namaku Mieko Kazuko. Author baru, dan seorang anak perempuan yang sedang tergila-gila sama FF.

Untuk pertama kalinya, saya mempublish FF. Dan fandom yang pertama kali saya injak adalah... PERCY JACKSON!

Penasaran gimana kalo Percy punya kakak? Kandung?  
Baca aja FF ini. Kejadiannya saat Annabeth diculik Dr. Thorn (Manticore). Ada di buku ketiga : The Titan's Curse. Inget gak? Kalo gak, cepet buka bukunya!

**DISCLAIMER** : Percy Jackson asli buatan Rick Riordan. Tapi, saya boleh modifikasi sedikit kan?

**WARNINGS** : OC, OoC, Derivative Fiction, Crackfic

**Percy's Sister**

Part 1

By : Mieko Kazuko

**[Ini Percy]**

Ini hari kelam! Walaupun sang dewa matahari berada di dekatku. Aku tetap merasa hari ini kelam. Annabeth hilang. Mana di mana temanku yang jenius itu?  
Aku makan dengan malas-malasnya saat ini. Di saat teman-temanku bercanda ria dengan saudara-saudara sekabin, aku sendirian duduk di meja Poseidon. Tyson tidak sedang di perkemahan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Tyson bila tahu Annabeth hilang. Samakah sepertiku? Kutebak iya.  
Terkadang, aku memikirkan teman sekabin. Kalau saja aku punya saudara-eh? Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. AKU PUNYA. Ibu pernah bercerita padaku kalau aku punya saudara kandung. Berapa umurnya? Hemmm... Jika ibu bilang dia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku, berarti sekarang kakak ku ini umurnya sekitar 16!  
Tapi, di mana kakak ku ini? Kata ibu, dia perempuan. Ah, perempuan. Bagaimana wajahnya ya?

**Flashback ON **

Saat itu umurku 10 tahun, hari itu ulang tahunku yang ke sepuluh...

"Percy..." ibuku memanggilku dengan gelisah saat aku duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Iya bu? Ada apa?" jawabku sambil melihat salah satu kartun favoritku.  
"Emmm,, " ucap ibu dengan gelisah seraya duduk di sebelahku.  
"Ada apa bu?"  
"Maaf ya Percy, ibu tidak mengatakan hal ini dari awal."  
"Ya, apa bu? Cepat katakan." ketusku sambil tetap melihat layar TV.  
"Sebenarnya, kau punya kakak."  
Kepalaku langsung menoleh ke ibu "Hah? Jangan bercanda bu!"  
"Ibu tidak bercanda, Percy. Ini bukan tanggal 1 April. Dan ini serius!"  
"Eh?" Aku semakin TIDAK PERCAYA. Lalu aku mengingat hari apa ini... "HAH! Ibu hanya membohongiku di hari ulang tahunku kan! Sudahlah bu!" lanjutku.  
"Tidak, Percy! Ibu tidak bohong! Kakak mu ini perempuan! Selisih 2 tahun denganmu!" Ibuku tiba-tiba berteriak dengan kerasnya.

'Pletak!' Suara remote TV yang jatuh terdengar. AKU yang menjatuhkannya. "Baiklah. Ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya terjadi bu! Dan beritahu aku, siapa namanya!"  
"Baiklah Percy. Maafkan ibu dulu ya nak. Telah membentakmu dan berbohong padamu... Jadii... "

"Dari dulu. Ibu suka pergi ke Mountauk. Kau lahir juga karena ibu bertemu ayah di Mountauk bukan? Nah. Kakakmu ini juga lahir karena ibu bertemu dengan laki-laki yang juga ayah kandungmu di sana. Ibu bersamanya 1 bulan di musim panas. Ibu pun hamil. Saat tahu ibu hamil, ayahmu memberikan sebuah tempat menyimpan air yang terbuat dari kaca. Indah sekali. Warnanya biru dan hitam. Kata ayahmu, itu untuk kakakmu jika ia lahir nanti." lanjut ibu.

Ibu mengambil nafas.

"Saat itu keuangan ibu sangat buruk. Ibu tinggal di apartemen yang paling murah dan bangunannya sudah rusak. Itupun sampai menunggak uang sewa sampai 3 bulan. Ibu hampir dikeluarkan dari apartemen itu, Percy. Ibu sangat kesulitan saat itu nak. Setelah 3 hari kakakmu lahir. Ayahmu datang lagi ke tempat ibu. Dia berkata, titipkan saja anak itu ke sahabatmu dari London itu."

"Sahabat ibu dari london? Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ah... Ibu sudah lupa nama keluarganya. Lama sekali. Nah, ibu bodoh sekali nak! Ibu tidak pikir panjang langsung pergi ke rumah sahabat ibu itu. Ibu pencet bel berkali-kali tidak dibuka juga. Ayahmu menyuruh ibu untuk menaruh kakakmu saja di depan pintu rumah itu. Dan menaruh kertah bertuliskan nama kakakmu. Ibu juga meletakkan tempat penyimpan air berwarna hitam di sampingnya."

"Di mana kakakku sekarang?"

Ibu menatap kosong ke layar TV. Lalu menaapku dengan sedih. "Ibu tidak tahu kabarnya lagi nak. Maaf."

"Apa... Yang penting siapa nama kakakku? Siapa?"

Ibu menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya. "Mirip seperti namamu nak. Ada Percy... Ada juga Perca. (Baca : Persa. Maaf kalo aneh ) Namanya Perca nak. Nama aslinya, Cerraceus Jackson."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Aku tidak menyangka. Aku melupakan pernyataan ibuku itu.

Siapa saja yang mengetahui jika Percy Jackson punya kakak perempuan?

Aku, ibuku, ayahku tentu saja.  
Siapa lagi? Chiron? Sepertinya.

*Author's Note :

Maaf... Percy jadi agak OOC... Sally apalagi, OOC banget.  
Maaf! Ini FF pertamaku yang dipublikasikan. Jadi author pemula, pake banget.  
Saran dan nasehat anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk menyusun cerita yang lebih baik lagi. Maaf! Maaf! Beribu maaf!

Dibalik maaf, ada terima kasih yang amat sangat kepada kalian semua yang mau membaca ff ini.  
Ingat, saran dan nasehatnya ya!

Review please? J


End file.
